


What Steve didn't know

by AgAzin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 00:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13088604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgAzin/pseuds/AgAzin
Summary: Steve wanna know why Natasha was so happily flirting. During CA:WS





	What Steve didn't know

Flirting was the Black Widow's way of interacting with others. Steve knew it but he did not understand why she was doing it even when it was not necessary. Natasha was especially interested in get him a date and talked about how difficult it was to have a relationship and be an Avenger. They could keep calling him old-fashioned but now he suspected that something was happening underneath all this. He did not know if it was what he thought or if there was any romance related and definitely he did not know that the previous Saturday she and Bruce had taken a walk around the city, or that it was not the first trip they shared. Much less imagined that the invitation was from him to her for the first time, that they had a nice dinner in a small Italian restaurant and then they laughed on a park bench looking at two puppies. Natasha was different being with Bruce. He makes her feel ... normal and realized that he was also feeling fine with her. Their walks always end in a cup of tea in the common kitchen of the Tower before he came back to the lab. Natasha enjoyed this Bruce being flirting with her, something that did not happen at the beginning and she did not realize it until that night. In the elevator and in a totally comfortable silence, she decided that she liked that. They arrived fisrt at her floor, she left after saying that the next morning she will leave for a mission. He asked her to take care of herself. She smiled at him, assuring him not to worry. That night had been different in so many small details and that was why, before the door was closed, she turned around and in a total and unexpected hope he asked him 'This was a date?' He smiled shyly but nodded and said 'Yes' before the door closed.  
It was true that Steve did not know anything about it, but it was also true that Natasha began to enjoy the idea of having somewhere to return after a mission.

**Author's Note:**

> Someone in Instagram asked me to write this.  
> English isn't my maternal language.


End file.
